


A visit

by Pepper_sugar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock Holmes, Few months after Sherrinford, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_sugar/pseuds/Pepper_sugar
Summary: Sherlock pays mycroft a visit.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A visit

It went unnoticed at first and then slowly Sherlock began to realize that Mycroft’s visits at Baker Street had stopped. Whatever he wished to discuss was done through his calls. The most obvious reason for it could have been the way Mrs Hudson had shunned him from the flat or maybe there simply wasn’t anything he wanted to discuss which couldn’t be done on the phone.  
Yet he felt that there was a distance between them ever since Sherrinford, and for once it made him feel uneasy.  
He thought all this as he was making his way to the main road to get a taxi back to Baker Street. Perhaps that’s what Christmas did, made people sentimental.  
But why now? He thought to himself. Was it because John was spending Christmas at his sister’s place and Mrs Hudson tending to her sister, who had gotten her foot fractured? Either way he was headed to an empty flat. But tonight he didn’t want to be alone and yet there was another person who’d be alone on Christmas, just like him. With this thought he changed his direction and made his way to the one place where he wanted to be tonight. Perhaps it was sentiment and for once it didn’t bother him to fall for it.  
It took him a 15 minute walk to get to his brother’s house. Sherlock made his way to the front door and took out his keys from the coat’s pocket. Mycroft had given him the house key years ago but he made very little use of it. After all, it’s no fun using the key when he could easily dismantle the security just to annoy his brother.  
After the bitter cold outside, the warmth of the house was most welcoming. He hung his coat in the closet and made his way upstairs to Mycroft’s room. He knew every inch of the house like the back of his hand. Mycroft had shown him around the whole house when he first bought it years ago. He was the first person to see it back then, even their parents hadn’t seen it at the time. He remembered Mycroft telling him which room was designated for what. Mycroft’s bedroom was supposed to be downstairs and he had decided to make the upstairs one as a guest room for their parents due to the bigger size, but he convinced Mycroft to make the bigger one his own bedroom since their parents rarely visited.  
There was even a room for Sherlock but he rarely set foot in it since the day mycroft had showed it to him. The thought of staying under the same roof as Mycroft, even if for a few days, was repelling to him. And now look at him, standing outside the door of his brother’s bedroom, unsure if he should step in.  
The room was enveloped in darkness aside from the dim light coming from the opening between the curtains. Mycroft was sound asleep.  
Sherlock walked slowly towards his brother’s closet and took out one of mycroft’s night shirts to wear and made his way to the bathroom to put it on.  
As he dressed he again pondered if this was a good plan, but then again this wasn’t the first time he was doing this. His entire childhood was filled with such instances.  
Coming out fully dressed in mycroft’s pajamas, he made his way to the bed. Carefully lifting the duvet on the side, he got in and laid there quietly for a few moments facing his brother. It was only when he was sleeping, did Mycroft look calm. He face wasn’t masked with the arrogance or the cold smile which over the years had earned him his reputation of “the ice man”  
For now he was just his big brother, not the British government.  
‘Merry Christmas, Mycroft’ he whispered, snuggled in a bit closer and closed his eyes.

It was very early in the morning when Mycroft was awoken due to a certain weight he felt on himself. On opening his eyes he saw in the dim sunlight in the room, two arms wrapped around his chest and sherlock’s face snuggled in his neck. After the couple seconds of surprise, he smiled fondly at the mess of curls buried in his neck and pressed his lips on his brothers head. He shifted a little and put his only free arm around Sherlock and pulled him closer.


End file.
